


Die Gewissheit des Skeptikers

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie ist wie ein Binärcode, den nur du lesen kannst. Eine Nummer wie du. Wenn du 781227 bist, ist sie 781228.
Relationships: Kyle Trager/Jessi XX
Kudos: 1





	Die Gewissheit des Skeptikers

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativer Tagesverlauf, weil Kyle & Jessi zusammengehören. Außerdem nehme ich ein paar Dinge vorweg, die Kyle so noch nicht wissen kann bzw. erst im Laufe der zweiten/dritten Staffel empfindet.

**[** Das Bekenntnis **]**

Von null bis vier Uhr solltest Du eigentlich schlafen und nicht wach liegen und die Decke anstarren. Das Konzept des _Schlafrhythmus'_ hast Du inzwischen verstanden, aber dennoch fällt es Dir in der heutigen Nacht schwer, die Augen zu schließen, obwohl Du in deiner Badewanne liegst und Dich wohlfühlen solltest. Schließlich bist Du hier zuhause, oder etwa nicht?  
Du fasst die dünne Decke fester.  
Eigentlich weißt Du gar nicht, was _Zuhause_ bedeutet, denn vor den Tragers hast Du nie ein Zuhause gehabt. Du hast nicht einmal existiert.  
Du warst ein Nichts und bist jetzt ein Niemand.

Du bist einfach nur Adam.

.

**[** Der Sünder **]**

Von vier bis acht hast Du das Schlafen bereits aufgegeben und hängst stattdessen Deinen Gedanken nach. Denkst an Jessi, die am Mittag in Deiner Badewanne gelegen hat, und an Amanda, mit der Du vor ein paar Stunden noch auf der Veranda gesessen hast und mit der Du auf den Schulball gehen sollst. Du magst sie, ohne Frage. Sie ist ein guter Mensch, ein ehrlicher.  
Aber Jessi ist so anders, dass es Deine Haut zum Kribbeln bringt, wenn Du an sie denkst.  
Sie ist wie ein Binärcode, den nur Du lesen kannst. Eine Nummer wie Du.

Wenn Du 781227 bist, ist sie 781228.

.

**[** Der Prophet **]**

Von acht bis zwölf bist Du in der Schule, rechnest Wahrscheinlichkeiten aus. Wahrscheinlichkeiten von ihr und Dir. Die Variablen sind endlos, aber irgendwann denkst Du, dass man Schicksal mit Sicherheit nicht ausrechnen kann. Bist Dir _sicher_ , dass es Schicksal sein _muss_ , weil alle sonstigen Wahrscheinlichkeiten, die Du rechnest, gegen null gehen. Doch die, dass Schicksal existiert, steht bei eins zu _garnichtmalsoviel_. Und das ist mehr, als Du dir je erhofft hast.  
Du weißt gar nicht, welche Variablen Du noch austauschen könntest. Du bist ratlos und das ist ein vollkommen neues Gefühl für Dich.

Du rechnest weiter, aber Jessi bleibt Schicksal.

.

**[** Das Wort **]**

Von zwölf bis vier verbringst Du noch mehr Zeit in der Schule, aber hältst Dich davon ab, zu rechnen. Konzentrierst Dich darauf, Lori und Josh zuzuhören. Redest mit Amanda. Doch irgendwie wird es trotzdem zur Routine, durchgehend und ohne Unterbrechung an Jessi zu denken. Und jeder Gedanke wird zum Schmetterling, der flattert und zittert und Deinen Magen unruhig werden lässt. Dir ist schon den ganzen Tag nicht nach Denken und Reden und Essen.  
Alles ist anders, seit sie da ist. Sie ist anders, die Menschen sind anders, Du bist anders. Dein ganzes Denken ist anders.

Da ist nur noch _Jessijessijessijessijessi_.

.

**[** Die Wahrheit **]**

Von vier bis acht bist Du in deinem Zimmer und malst. Ein Bild von Amanda, dann eines von Jessi. Wenn Du Amanda malst, ist es eine bloße Replikation. Aber wenn Du Jessi malst, dann ist es mehr. So, wie wenn Amanda Klavier spielt. Dann ist da plötzlich Gefühl mit drin. Jedes Mal. Bei Bild eins, Bild zwei, Bild drei, Bild vier, Bild fünf, Bild sechs. Und dann fällt Dir keine Art und Weise mehr ein, wie Du sie malen könntest.  
Du triffst sie einfach nicht so, wie sie wirklich ist. Vielleicht, weil sie etwas ganz Besonderes ist.

Jessi ist uneinfangbar.

.

**[** Die Wahrhaftigkeit **]**

Von acht bist null Uhr sitzt Du nur noch in Deiner Badewanne und bist davon überzeugt, dass es so oder so nichts mehr wird. Jessi und Declan mögen sich und du magst Amanda. Du _magst, magst, magst_ Amanda. Nicht Jessi. _Amanda_.  
Du hast Jessi gefunden und alle Variablen durchdacht. Es ist besser, wenn Du Dich an Amanda hältst, weil sie konstant und sicher ist. Das einfache, klavierspielende Mädchen von nebenan.  
Wahr ist nur, dass Du Deine Zukunft mit Amanda gewiss machen kannst. Denn Deine Vergangenheit ist ungewiss und so vage.

Du kannst für Jessi kein Risiko wagen.  
Für niemanden mehr.


End file.
